disabilita_e_dintorni_campaniafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Categoria:Disabilità e Tipologie di Disagio Varie
fonte:http://www.storiadeisordi.it/articolo.asp?ENTRY_ID=1948 CHE COS’È LA DISABILITÀ? Autore: - Codice: 072IN/2008 Che cos’è la disabilità? Tutti siamo convinti di conoscere il significato della parola disabilità. Probabilmente la prima immagine che ci viene in mente è quella di una persona in carrozzina, o di un non vedente. Questa parola è, infatti, associata a un modello medico: una menomazione cognitiva, motoria o sensoriale, rende una persona “non abile” in qualcosa (camminare, vedere, sentire ecc.). L’interpretazione della disabilità come mero handicap, nel migliore dei casi innesca comportamenti narcisistici di aiuto. Nel peggiore genera indifferenza o ostilità. Ma in tutti i casi tiene ben separate le persone. Rassicurandone alcune e, quasi sempre, emarginandone altre. Ma come si è evoluto nel tempo il meme “disabilità”? Alla fine dell’ottocento l’Organizzazione Mondiale della Sanità classificava le cause di morte. Dopo la seconda guerra mondiale nelle classificazioni la disabilità era associata alle malattie. Negli anni ottanta del novecento diventa una conseguenza delle malattie. Dal 2001 in avanti, si comincia a parlare di funzionamento umano, in altre parole della qualità della vita. Nella concezione predominante, che ancora influenza il nostro modo di pensare alla disabilità, una malattia o un disturbo può generare una menomazione di qualche natura (psicologica, fisiologica, anatomica) e la disabilità è la perdita o la limitazione della capacità di compiere un’attività, causata dalla menomazione. L’handicap è la condizione finale di svantaggio sociale causata dalla disabilità. Nel testo della Legge 104/92 (Legge quadro per l’assistenza, l’integrazione sociale e i diritti delle persone handicappate) si legge: Art. 3: E’ persona handicappata colui che presenta una minorazione fisica, psichica o sensoriale, stabilizzata o progressiva, che è causa di difficoltà di apprendimento, di relazione o di integrazione lavorativa e tale da determinare un processo di svantaggio sociale o di emarginazione. Notate come questa definizione di persona handicappata sia costruita solo utilizzando termini negativi (minorazione, difficoltà, svantaggio, emarginazione). La classificazione delle disabilità come conseguenza delle malattie (ICIDH), nel cui ambito culturale si colloca la legge 104, è, infatti, attaccabile sotto molti punti di vista: È basata esclusivamente sul modello medico di disabilità. Prevede una causalità lineare da menomazione a handicap. La descrizione degli handicap è insufficiente. La dimensione ambientale è completamente assente. Le situazioni sono descritte con termini negativi. La moderna concezione della disabilità è il prodotto di un cambiamento di paradigma: al modello medico si è sostituito un modello sociale. Nel modello sociale quello che prima era un problema personale diventa un problema della collettività. Alla cura medica e al trattamento individuale, si affiancano la necessità di integrazione e, conseguentemente, l’azione sociale e politica. La modificazione dell’ambiente diventa importante quanto l’intervento sulla persona. Non ci si prende più cura del disabile in un’ottica assistenziale, ma si garantisce un diritto: il diritto alla qualità della vita. Il nuovo modello (ICF) propone un continuum tra salute e disabilità ed è, quindi, un modello universale e non limitato ad alcune minoranze. In esso sono integrati fattori biologici, psicologici e sociali, e la qualità della vita è il risultato delle interazioni multiple tra le persone, la loro salute e il loro ambiente. Così, per esempio, una persona disabile ma con una forte rete sociale di supporto e un ambiente favorevole, potrebbe avere una migliore qualità della vita (un miglior “funzionamento”) rispetto a una persona normodotata che presenti caratteristiche opposte. Il confine netto tra disabilità e “normalità” con questo modello crolla miseramente. La Legge Stanca si colloca proprio nell’ottica dell’azione sociale e politica conseguente al cambio di paradigma. Insieme alla recente e ben più estesa Convenzione ONU sui diritti dei disabili (2007). Nello spirito della legge 4/2004, l’accesso alle informazioni e agli strumenti informatici è un diritto di tutti i cittadini e, in conseguenza di ciò, almeno le pubbliche amministrazioni devono produrre contenuti accessibili a tutti. Non si tratta di filantropia o beneficenza, o di etica: si tratta della sacrosanta applicazione di un diritto. L’Art. 9 della Convenzione ONU, al punto 2, comma g dice esplicitamente che: 2. States Parties shall also take appropriate measures: … g) To promote access for persons with disabilities to new information and communications technologies and systems, including the Internet; Questo va nella direzione che Tim Berners-Lee (l’inventore del Web) indicava quando affermava che la potenza del Web è la sua universalità e l’accesso a chiunque indipendentemente dalla disabilità ne è un aspetto essenziale. Infatti, il W3C (il consorzio internazionale di aziende e associazioni che crea i linguaggi standard del Web) da un decennio pubblica linee guida sull’accessibilità del Web che sono, di fatto, la base di tutte le indicazioni tecniche presenti nelle legislazioni nazionali sull’accessibilità (compresa ovviamente la Legge Stanca). Ma quanti sono i disabili? Le statistiche sul numero di persone disabili presenti nel nostro paese non ci possono aiutare a rispondere a questa domanda. Queste stime dicono che i disabili in Italia sono circa il 5% della popolazione. Ma il criterio per determinare la persona con disabilità è basato sul vecchio modello medico. Un disabile, secondo i criteri statistici, è individuato dalla totale mancanza di autonomia per almeno una funzione essenziale della vita quotidiana. Provate invece a immaginare di quanto aumenterebbero queste stime se fosse applicato il modello del funzionamento umano nella definizione dei soggetti. Come disse Matilde Leonardi (editor del progetto “ICF in Italia”): “Qualunque persona in qualunque momento della vita può avere una condizione di salute che in un ambiente sfavorevole diventa disabilità”. Pensate agli anziani, alle disabilità temporanee, alle persone con lievi problemi di vista, a chi soffre di cecità ai colori, a chi è depresso, a chi è solo, a chi è meno colto, a chi è meno intelligente ecc. L’accessibilità è un diritto di tutti, proprio tutti. Sarebbe il caso di rifletterci. Specialmente ora che l’Italia sta dimenticando una delle sue buone leggi. Sunday 26 October 2008 Autore: Marco Bertoni, Fonte: semplicemente.org - in072